Locking pliers, commonly known as "Vice-Grips", are characterized by short heavy jaws that inflexibly grip themselves onto or over a work piece. The spacing of the jaws is adjusted so that a pre-set spacing thereof is attained, and to which the jaws are operated by means of a toggle lever system. However, this type of locking pliers is unyielding in the set position which can be pre-set for changing work part conditions, so that clamping pressure is maintained as circumstances require. The locking function is by means of a toggle lever system that has an over-center locked condition. And, the release function is by means of a release lever that releases said over-center condition. It is a general object of this invention to provide an improved release lever for vice-grip pliers which is more readily accessible than heretofore, whereby locking and releasing is attainable and easily accomplished with a single hand of the user.
The purpose of employing vice-grip pliers is that they are adjustable and readily releasable. Adjustment relates to the thickness of the part to be clamped, and release relates to operation of a depressible release lever. This invention employs state of the art adjustment, it being an object here to greatly improve the so-called quick release function. With prior art vice-grip pliers, release is a two-handed operation for the person who normally grips or handles the pliers with a single hand and operates the release lever with the other hand. To this end I have provided a vice-grip pliers which can be held in one hand and quickly released by thumb pressure without changing the hand grip. It is also an object of this invention to provide an alternate mode of quick release which conveniently enables bumping of the release lever. This latter mode of release can be used when a solid object is present against which the release lever can be bumped, thereby releasing the toggle link of the clamp.